Vegeta and Goku: What Friends Aren't For
by Dragon Servant Kida
Summary: A New, five chapter humor fic about Goku and Vegeta trying to repair the gravity room and other things on their own...You just guess why it's comedy. From the author of Vegeta and Trunk's Christmas Mayhem.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or a monkey, for that matter, but nobody really gives a damn. Seriously, I couldn't care less about disclaimers_

So sorry for my extended absence everyone, but first I got depressed, now I'm ultra busy preparing for collage plus I really should be doing my pre-calculus homework then my mom had a baby which she makes me watch all the damn time...Screw it all, on with the show!

**The Gravity Room**

Vegeta leaned back, touching his shoulder blades to the side of the dome. It was broken again. He cursed loudly and artfully in his native tongue and sighed. Bulma knelt a few paces away, only a small portion of her legs were visible from were she had submerged herself into the mechanical parts of the dome. She stood up suddenly, cursing loudly with a long, cliché smudge of what looked like oil on her face and across the front of her blue mechanics outfit.

"What's wrong with this heap of junk now?" Vegeta grunted at her.

"What's wrong with it?" Bulma screamed glaring at Vegeta in all his haughty arrogance "What's wrong with YOU?" she said marching up to him and jabbing her finger at him accusingly.

Vegeta glared angrily at her and folded his arms across is chest more tightly. Beads of perspiration still shimmered on his skin as the wind lightly fluffed his gravity-defying hair. He frowned at Bulma in disapproval. "I didn't do anything; your stupid machine always fails when I finally start having a good training session." He grunted out, barley making eye contact with her.

"Good Session?" Bulma's voice was escalating to a shrill shriek. "Good session my ASS. You blew a huge hole I the ceiling and pounded all the wiring lose in the walls, no to mention the damage to the main computer! What the hell were you doing in there anyways?" She asked folding her arms across her chest and glaring indignantly, mirroring Vegeta's trademark stance.

Vegeta glared at the grass. There was no way that he was going to tell Bulma he broke the Gravity Room trying to get the lid off the new glass Ketchup bottle. Frustration had got the better of him so he blew the entire bottle, intact lid and all, to kingdom come, and through the roof of the gravity room resulting in his current predicament.

Bulma glared at him, and he glared right back. "So?" she asked expectantly.

"I was warming up; Goku is coming over to spar." He said simply with a distracted yawn, which was half true, seeing as how Goku would be there any minute to begin their once a week sparring session.

"Well, you'll just have to find somewhere else to train then won't you?" Bulma said, picking up her toolbox and slamming the side panel of the gravity room shut. She stormed off towards her house in an irritated huff.

"Get back Here Woman!" Vegeta shouted angrily. Bulma ignored him and continued on her direct path to the house. Vegeta sighed and jumped into the air, flipped over and landed directly in front of Bulma.

"Get back over there and fix my gravity room!" Vegeta commanded, pointing authoritatively over her shoulder at what had been the only place to train on this mud ball of a planet the humans insisted on having. Bulma stared at him then a sudden look of rage overtook her eyes. Vegeta realized what was happening to late; somehow, he never saw it coming when it was from Bulma. The metal toolbox crashed into the side of his skull with a thud. It was enough to kill a human, but not a Saiya-jin (_A/N I think that's how its supposed to be spelled, don't kill me if you don't like it_).

"God Damn it! Vegeta shouted in surprise and pain as a lump began to well on the side of his head. He shook away the dizzy feeling as he clapped one gloved hand over the small cut the corner of the toolbox had opened on the side of his face.

"If you want it fixed so damn badly, fix it yourself!" Bulma said, tossing her blue hair with indignant shake. "I'm off to have tea with Chichi and my mother, so you deal with it." She dropped the toolbox onto the ground and marched off, leaving Vegeta clutching the side of his head.

Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Now what the hell do I do?" He thought turning to look at the smoke trailing from the hole in the roof of the gravity room.

"Hey Vegeta!" A familiar voice shouted from directly behind him. Vegeta jumped and gritted his teeth. Hello Kakarot. Vegeta said, turning slowly with a scowl on his face.

Goku stood over him, grinning from ear to ear as always. "Are you ready to train?" He asked. Vegeta sighed apparently; Goku had failed to notice what was right in front of him, the smoke trailing out of the gravity room was getting really bad and creating a thick dark trail across the blue sky. Something in the still-smoking roof of the gravity room sparked and hissed. Flames leapt up and a small explosion rocked the ground.

Vegeta gapped, open mouthed at what ever was going on, of which he had no idea of how to stop.

"So, are we going to train or what?" Goku asked still staring at Vegeta questioningly.

"TURN AROUND BAKA, DO YOU THINK WE CAN TRAIN IN THERE????" Vegeta asked, pointing to the now blazing gravity room. "Wow, that's unfortunate." Goku said. He shot a ki blast at the gravity room in a nonchalant way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" Vegeta screamed as the ki blast hit the flames. The fire was extinguished but the dome was damaged badly. Sparks were visible from were he and Goku stood.

Goku ran off towards the gravity room. "I bet it's fixed now!" He shouted cheerfully. Vegeta followed, highly doubting an improvement in the condition of the dome after Goku's impromptu "firefighting".

"Wow, I think it's still broken." said Goku decisively. Vegeta looked inside, wiring sparked and snaked across the floor and dangled from the walls. The ceiling looked as if it were on the verge of collapse and most of the weights and other equipment was charred and severely damaged if not completely destroyed by the ki blast of the fire.

A lone piece of paper drifted towards the door. Vegeta stooped down and scooped it up. The number 57 and the word Heinz were both still legible. He shook with rage. Goku said something, but he couldn't have cared less.

"AAAAGHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed out followed by some random curses and ending with an excessively large ki blast through what was left of the walls. Goku stared, baffled.

"Remind me never give you American food again. I thought you would have liked some ketchup on your hamburgers of fries and stuff." Goku said noticing Vegeta's reaction to what remained of the bottle of ketchup he had given him last week.

Goku surveyed the damage from were he and Vegeta stood. He took a single step into what remained of the room. Hey, I think it may still work! He said, grinning optimistically. He walked to the panel on the wall and flipped a switch.

Vegeta stepped hesitantly inside what remained of the Gravity room. It started up just as it usually would have with a hum. The hairs on the back of Vegeta's neck began to rise. Something wasn't right, he froze in his tracks, standing in the center of the gravity room looking at the three enormous holes he and Goku had ripped into the dome.

Vegeta twitched as one of the live wires snaked close to his face. "This thing CAN'T be working." Vegeta muttered. Goku turned one of the knobs on the control panel. Vegeta jerked his head, no, something wasn't right. He thought running his had through his spiky black hair.

"Kakarot, I think we should wait for BulmaaaaAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed as suddenly the gravity plummeted and he was tossed, off guard high into the air "KAKAROT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Vegeta screamed. "I'm sorry, I'll fix it!" Goku shouted. He scanned the control panel, flipping his head anxiously back and forth. "Which one was it, the knobby beeping thing or the blinking switch thing?" He thought. He gave up and put is fist though the entire control panel, resulting in a massive electric shock. Goku fell backwards and landed on the floor, smoldering, unconscious but alive "Nap time" He muttered deliriously to himself as he curled up on scorched the floor amid the live wires and rubble.

Vegeta fought against the massive anti gravitational surge, he as now about a hundred feet from the top the gravity room, and fighting to not go any higher. Random objects flew past him and were shot out into orbit.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Vegeta screamed in an uncharacteristically high pitched shriek. He narrowly dodged a hundred pound weight and continued to fly against the gravity column.

With out warning, the entire column of gravity ceased to exist. Vegeta was unprepared for the sudden change, and flying full strength head on, he crashed headfirst into what remained of the gravity room, which finally proved too much for the last of the structure. The dome collapsed inwards, sending a billowing dust cloud spraying in all directions.

Goku sat up and rubbed his eyes, knocking the rubble off of himself in the process. "Whoa, I think we broke it." He said as he stood up, looking at the leveled remains of the Gravity room. Vegeta was dusting himself off a little way away; He was covered in head to toe with a large amount of soot and ash. Goku reached up and touched his hair.

"Hey Vegeta, I look like you know, you know, except taller!" All of Goku's hair stood on end, creating a close replica of Vegeta's.

Vegeta snarled at the last remark about his height and balled his hands into fists but realized he was much too tired and irritated to fight.

Got anymore ideas? Vegeta asked, glaring at the burnt and still grinning Goku.

"Well, if we find Bulma's notes, I bet we could fix it!" He said trying to connect two piece of concrete rubble together by knocking them against each other. They crumpled and turned to dust in his hands.

Vegeta shrugged. It was worth a try. Things couldn't possibly get worse from here, the entire building had already collapsed, what was left to break?

Read and Review... I write more if I get 5 or more on the first chapter, otherwise...I don't write. And Read Vegeta and Trunk's Christmas Mayhem for some fun, it's halarious any time and I might bring some of the themes and jokes from that one into this fic.


End file.
